Un Rojo Enfrentamiento
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Wainwright pide una reunión de emergencia en la cual estan Darcy, Lisbon y el equipo. -Jane bajó la vista al suelo, cerró los ojos y luego se pasó la mano por el cabello, desde la frente hasta la nuca. "No contestes a nada, Jane. Te conseguire un abogado.


Disclaimer: Obvio que no es mío.

A/N: Uhh! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Hace tiempo que no subo nada, y no es porque no esté escribiendo, es porque... me ha dado pereza. I'm sorry for that. Ps aquí estoy de vuelta con un one-shot que sinceramente TENIA que escribirlo. Si que si. Si es out of character, o algo por el estilo... pues no sé. Solo sé que tenía que sacármelo del sistema.

Espero que lo disfruten y **me dejen reviews**. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Un Rojo Enfrentamiento<strong>

La tensión reinaba en la oficina del director de CBI. Al menos así era entre tres de las personas que allí se encontraban; la agente Darcy, la agente Lisbon y el director Wainwright.

Wainwright había llamando a una reunión de emergencia a Lisbon y a su equipo completo. Al Lisbon entrar con sus agentes y ver la indeseable cara de la agente Susan Darcy frente a su jefe, suspiró con molestia sin ningún tipo de disimulo ante todos.

"Agente Lisbon." Saludó Darcy con seriedad.

"Agente Darcy." Contestó Lisbon de igual manera. "Aquí estamos, jefe. ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó algo impaciente mirando esta vez a la cabeza del CBI.

"¿Y Jane?" Preguntó Wainwright al ver que estaban todos, menos el consultor.

"Aún no llega, pero no debe tardar en entrar por esa puerta." Contestó Lisbon metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

"Que conveniente." Dijo Darcy en voz baja.

"¿Disculpe?" Preguntó Lisbon.

"Aquí no se puede llegar a la hora que quiera." Comenzó a decir Wainwright buscando sonar un jefe gruñón, a lo que Lisbon reaccionó enarcando las cejas. "Esto no es un parque pasivo al que se puede llegar a cualquier hora. Hay trabajo que realizar." Finalizó el director.

"Eso Dígaselo a él, señor. No a mí." Contestó Lisbon de golpe.

Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho se miraron algo sorprendidos.

"Pensé que tenía control sobre sus subordinados." Dijo Darcy en voz baja.

"Mire… " Comenzó Lisbon levantando una mano a la altura de su pecho y dirigiéndose hacia la agente del FBI, pero el sonido y de la puerta de la oficina y el potente saludo de su consultor, opacó su voz.

"Buenos días." Dijo Jane con una gran sonrisa. "¿Para qué soy bueno que me llaman tan temprano?" Dijo echando un vistazo a todos.

Eran a penas las seis de la mañana.

"Susan." Dijo el consultor en voz baja mientras miraba a Darcy y asentía.

"Patrick." Dijo ella de inmediato asintiendo de igual manera.

"No me digas que quieres que te ayude en otro caso." Dijo Jane sonriendo grandemente.

"Bien. Ya estamos todos, señor. ¿Podemos ir al grano?" Soltó Lisbon luego de tomar un bocado de aire.

"Por supuesto." Contestó el director. "No hay nada más que desee yo. Jane, tome asiento." Dijo Wainwright con seriedad a la vez que señalaba la única silla que estaba en frente del escritorio del director.

"Ok." Contestó Jane con seriedad para luego sonreír. "¿Este es el nuevo banco de los acusados acaso?" Dijo sentándose. "Cómodo, reconfortante."

Rigsby bajo la vista de vergüenza, Van Pelt no pudo evitar sonreír, Cho se mantuvo inexpresivo y Lisbon cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

"¿Siempre es así de cínico?" Preguntó Darcy con desconcierto, colocándose en frente del consultor, justo al lado de Wainwright.

"Espera, Susan, espera…" Contestó Jane acomodándose en la silla. "Si… definitivamente es más cómodo que el de la corte." Añadió a la vez que subía la vista hacia el director y la agente del FBI. Asintió mirándolos a ambos esperando que estos comenzaran a hablar.

"Jane, luego de que trabajaste con la agente Darcy, ella vino a mi oficina y tuvimos una plática seria sobre ti."

"Debe ser muy seria para que estemos todos aquí hoy." Dijo Jane mirando a Darcy de reojo.

"Así es." Dijo Wainwright mirando ahora a Lisbon y a su equipo. "Muy seria."

Lisbon respiró profundo.

"¿Es necesario que esté mi equipo aquí?" Preguntó Lisbon impaciente. "Es que tenemos mucho trabajo." Añadió.

"Si, es muy necesario." Contestó Wainwright quien caminaba tras de Jane y daba la vuelta a la oficina, por detrás de los agentes, los cuales se quedaban mirando hacia al frente con caras de desconcierto.

"¿Agente Darcy?" Dijo el hombre ahora volviéndose a acercar a la agente del FBI.

"Si. Sucede que… tenemos evidencia de que Jane no se ha proyectado ante ustedes como en realidad es." Dijo la agente a la vez que se posicionaba en frente de Jane y lo miraba con intensidad a los ojos.

"¿Quiere que me desnude? ¿Podríamos esperar a las ocho de la mañana al menos? Es que está haciendo frio." Dijo con sarcasmo. "Ve al grano, Susan. ¿Qué tienes sobre mi?" Dijo ahora con aparente seriedad.

'Tengo pruebas de que eres un sociópata manipulador y que trabajas mano a mano con Red John."

El equipo se miro con sorpresa y Lisbon abrió la boca. Jane sonrió con incredulidad.

"Esto es una locura." Dijo Lisbon acercándose a Darcy y a Wainwright. "Es una locura." Repitió.

"Sabes que eso es imposible, Susan."

"¿Sabia alguno de ustedes que Red John sigue vivo?" Preguntó Wainwright. "Porque Jane se lo confesó a la agente aquí presente."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Van Pelt incrédula.

Jane bajó la vista y cerró los ojos por unos segundos a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Lisbon se frotó la frente con evidente impaciencia.

"Admitirlo no es prueba de que Jane trabaje mano a mano junto a un asesino en serie que mató a su familia." Dijo Lisbon con molestia.

"Ósea que usted lo sabía, agente Lisbon." Infirió Darcy.

"Usted lo sabía y no dijo nada." Dijo Wainwright. "Es increíble." Añadió cruzando los brazos.

"¿Lo sabía, jefa?" Preguntó Cho con seriedad y en voz baja.

"Lisbon no sabía nada." Dijo Jane con seguridad.

"Jane, no vale la pena seguir con esta mentira." Dijo Lisbon en tono de derrota. "Si, yo lo sabía." Confesó la agente senior. "Lo siento, chicos. Siento mucho haberles escondido esto." Dijo la agente esta vez mirando a su equipo luego de unos segundos de silencio perturbador.

"No te sientas mal, Lisbon. Fue para protegerlos." Dijo Jane sin voltearse.

"¿Protegerlos? ¿Protegerlos de qué?" Preguntó Darcy.

"Podemos protegernos solos." Dijo Cho con molestia.

"¿Qué cosas más ocultan?" Preguntó Wainwright.

"Solo eso, señor." Dijo Lisbon con sinceridad.

"Nada más." Contestó Jane sin mirar a nadie.

"¿Nada más, Patrick?" Preguntó Darcy. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Solo dí lo que tengas que decir. ¿Qué pruebas tendrías para decir que trabajo con Red John?" Preguntó esta vez el consultor encontrando la mirada de la agente del FBI.

"Eres un sociópata, Patrick."

Jane sonrió con fastidio.

"Estoy pidiendo pruebas tangibles de lo que me acusas. Está bien que digas que soy un maldito manipulador, que a veces me aprovecho de las personas… pero decir que trabajo con Red John es demasiado. El mató a mi familia." Dijo Jane intentando sonar tranquilo. "Quiero ver pruebas." Añadió.

"Las tengo." Dijo Darcy con seguridad.

"Pues no son reales." Dijo Jane de inmediato. "porque no es cierto, como dije anteriormente, es absurdo." Dijo luego de varios segundos.

"Estoy con Jane." Dijo Lisbon.

Darcy se dirigió tras el escritorio de Wainwright y tomó un archivo en sus manos. Jane no apartaba la vista del archivo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Lisbon.

"Evidencia." Contestó Darcy con una leve sonrisa.

La agente del FBI se sentó en frente de Jane, encima del escritorio de Wainright.

"¿Listo, Jane?" Pregunto Darcy.

"Dispara. Me muero de la curiosidad." Dijo Jane intrigado.

La agente abrió el archivo y deslizó la mitad de una hoja blanca de este hacia afuera, la miró y leyó textualmente: "Hospital de Neuropsiquiatría de UCLA."

Jane no pudo evitar sacar las manos de su pecho y colocarlas en los brazos de la silla.

"Años 2006, 2007. Expediente número C-23…"

"Eso es personal." Interrumpió Jane de inmediato.

"…34-5-D." Continuó. "Psiquiatra: Sophie Miller, licencia número 3754526."

"¿Sophie Miller? Ese nombre me suena." Dijo Rigsby en voz baja.

"¿No era la pelirrubia que había sido acusada de envenenar a su ex marido en plena conferencia?" Preguntó Van Pelt.

"Si, esa misma." Dijo Jane al escuchar los comentarios de los agentes tras su espalda. Se levantó con brusquedad de la silla y alargó el brazo para quitarle el expediente de las manos a Darcy, la cual lo aparto de inmediato.

"Aha." Negó la agente con la cabeza. "¿Cuál fue el diagnostico, Patrick? "

"Eso es personal." Repitió el hombre con seriedad.

"¿Obsesivo-compulsivo?"

"Jane… ¿Estuviste en un…. psiquiátrico?" Preguntó la agente joven en voz baja.

Jane movió la cabeza hacia su lado derecho buscando un poco de visibilidad hacia Van Pelt, pero en realidad miró al suelo. Luego se volteó nuevamente hacia Darcy.

"Eso no significa nada." Dijo mirando su expediente.

"Lo aceptas." Dijo Darcy mirándolo con frialdad.

"Mi familia murió brutalmente asesinada por un psicópata. Creo que eso es razón suficiente para haber estado en un hospital. ¿Quién no pasa por un momento de estrés post-traumático luego de vivir algo así?"

"No lo dijiste nunca. No aparece en tu expediente del CBI." Dijo Darcy. "Además, el expediente dice que dibujabas caras sonrientes en las paredes de tu cuarto."

"Ok. Ya es suficiente." Dijo Lisbon caminando hacia el frente. "Es suficiente." Repitió. "Si esas son las pruebas que tiene contra Jane, agente Darcy…."

"Eso no es todo, agente Lisbon. Sé que Jane mató a James Panzer." Dijo cerrando el expediente del psiquiátrico y colocándolo encima del escritorio de Wainwright.

El equipo se sobresaltó por completo y comenzó a hablar al unísono.

"¿Qué? Eso es absurdo." Dijo Lisbon.

"Oh, por favor…" Dijo Rigsby con una media sonrisa incrédula. .

"Es una locura." Dijo Cho.

"Es imposible. Jane jamás…" Dijo Van Pelt.

Jane mantenía la mirada sobre Darcy, mientras Wainwright observaba las reacciones de todos desde una esquina de la oficina.

"Esto es una acusación seria, agente Darcy." Dijo Lisbon con firmeza.

"No me mires así, como si te sintieras herido, porque no te lo creo." Dijo Darcy posicionándose a un pie y medio de distancia de Jane, entrando a su espacio personal.

"Mataste a Panzer. Aprovechaste el suicidio del padre de una de sus víctimas y lo incriminaste por un asesinato que tú cometiste. Compraste el arma homicida, fuiste a la morgue y colocaste sus huellas, entraste a la casa de la familia, dejaste la carta supuestamente escrita por el suicida, buscaste una camisa del cesto de ropa sucia, fuiste al cuarto de evidencias, conseguiste la muestra de sangre…."

A todo esto Jane no decía ni una palabra, solo miraba a la agente del FBI que tenía en frente.

"¿No dices nada?" Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

"Estás equivocada. Yo no maté a Panzer, Susan." Dijo Jane en voz baja. "En realidad, ni tu lo crees."

"Y por casualidades de la vida..." Hizo gesto de comillas con sus dedos índices y pulgares. "El forense con el que hablaste en la morgue, apareció muerto en casa de Rosalind... la supuesta pareja de Roy, la cual te llamó a ti para decirte que el hombre estaba en su casa visitándola… "

"Admití que Red John sigue vivo." Dijo Jane. "Te dije que fue un error."

"¿Aceptas haber incriminado al señor Tom Maier por la muerte de Panzer? ¿Aceptas haberlo matado tú? ¿Acaso tú también asesinaste al forense?"

Jane bajó la vista al suelo, cerró los ojos y luego se pasó la mano por el cabello, desde la frente hasta la nuca.

"No contestes a nada, Jane. Te conseguiré un abogado." Dijo Lisbon de inmediato.

"Son simples preguntas a las que él tiene que contestar:_ si_ o_ no_, agente." Dijo Darcy dedicándole una mirada a Lisbon.

"Susan, yo…" Jane tartamudeó. "Estás mal. Yo no trabajo con Red John…"

"Patrick, tú estás mal. Tienes un problema grande, un trastorno. Pareces una buena persona a simple vista, pero muy dentro de ti hay un hombre cruel y despiadado. Al que no le importa nada ni nadie, solo él."

"Susan, no me estás escuchando. ¿Cómo yo podría trabajar mano a mano con alguien que asesinó cruelmente a mi familia? Susan… Yo amaba a mi familia." Se señaló hacia sí mismo con las palmas de las manos y las puntas de todos los dedos hacia su masculino pecho.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos con intensidad. Darcy intentaba leerlo. Jane parecía un hombre tan sincero, tan humano.

Y la agente del FBI notó como los nervios lo traicionaban, pues su mirada no pudo evitar ver las manos del consultor, las cuales temblaban frente a su pecho.

"¿Tiene las pruebas que indican que Jane incriminó a Maier?" Preguntó Cho al ver que todos estaban sin palabras y tensos. "Porque suponer que Jane hizo todo lo que usted ha dicho, sin pruebas, no significa que sea cierto."

"El señor Jane fue a la ferretería…" Comenzó a hablar Darcy.

"¿Tiene evidencias de recibos? ¿Video que indique cuando tomó el arma? ¿Cuándo pagó?" Preguntó Rigsby.

"No, pero…" Contestó Darcy.

"¿Tiene evidencia de Jane que indique que estuvo en casa de los Maier? ¿Huellas dactilares?" Preguntó Van Pelt.

"Estuve en casa de los Maier con Panzer. Le dije que me llevara a visitar la familia. Es muy probable que hayan huellas mías… ustedes saben que yo… toco cosas." Dijo Jane en voz baja.

"¿Entonces solo la evidencia que tiene contra Jane es que estuvo en un psiquiátrico? ¿Lo demás son suposiciones? Debería darle vergüenza, agente Darcy." Dijo Lisbon con suma molestia.

A todo esto, Wainwright reaccionó.

"Un poco de más respeto hacia el FBI, agente Lisbon…" Dijo el joven director.

"¿Respeto? ¿Disculpe? ¿Respeto?" Lisbon casi estalla. "Se metió a investigar en la vida personal de mi consultor. Hace alegaciones muy, muy serias sobre él… SIN PRUEBAS. ¿Y usted me dice que le tenga respeto? El respeto se gana, señor. ¿Quién decía tanto que había que tener pruebas suficientes para incriminar una persona?"

Y mientras Lisbon daba un discurso de respeto, responsabilidad e integridad, Jane comenzaba a sentirse mal, en realidad a sentirse peor. Aunque sabía perfectamente cómo controlar su cuerpo, esta vez la situación fue tal que no pudo contra ello. Los nervios le habían agarrado el estomago y no de la mejor manera.

Y sin previo aviso, de un salto, salió de la oficina como un rayo, a lo que todos se quedaron mirándose unos a otros.

Lisbon vio como su consultor desaparecía por el pasillo con la palma de una de sus manos en la boca del estomago y el dorso de la otra cubriendo su boca.

"Esta reunión terminó." Dijo Lisbon con enfado. "Pero esto no se va a quedar así." Dijo señalando a la agente Susan Darcy del FBI.

xXx

La puerta del primer cubículo del baño de hombres se abrió de golpe y un nauseabundo Jane cayó de rodillas frente al inodoro. El desagradable momento pasó bastante rápido. Pudo recuperarse con bastante rapidez.

Se levantó y salió del cubículo. Se detuvo frente al lava manos y se miró al espejo por unos segundos.

Abrió el grifo de agua y tomó un poco del líquido en sus dos manos. Se lavó la cara completa y luego cerró el grifo. Tomó dos servilletas y comenzó a secarse el rostro. Aún sus manos temblaban un poco.

Las cosas cada vez estaban más difíciles.

"Maldito…" Susurró entre dientes.

La puerta del baño de hombres se abrió de golpe. Era Lisbon.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la agente preocupada.

Jane la miró por unos segundos y luego asintió.

"Siento haber entrado sin tocar… ni preguntar."

"Pude haber estado desnudo." Intentó bromear el hombre.

"Jane…"

"Todo está bien, Lisbon."

"Ok." Dijo en voz baja la agente.

"Lisbon…" Dijo Jane mientras lanzaba las servilletas húmedas al zafacón. "¿Soy un hombre cruel?"

"Todos lo hemos sido alguna vez." Contestó ella rápido.

"¿He sido cruel contigo?"

Lisbon tomó un bocado de aire y caminó hacia su compañero, su amigo.

"Olvidemos lo que ha pasado unos momentos. Tendremos tiempo para hablar de ello. Necesitas relajarte un poco." Dijo a la vez tocaba el hombro de su consultor unos segundos.

"Porque si he sido cruel contigo, Lisbon, lo siento. En serio, lo siento." Dijo con sinceridad.

La mujer se detuvo en frente de Jane, a un pie de distancia, invadiendo completamente su espacio personal. Colocó su mano pequeña y delicada entre el cuello y la mejilla de él y acarició su mejilla haciendo un leve movimiento con su dedo pulgar.

¿Quieres una taza de té?" Preguntó con dulzura la agente.

Jane sonrió con suavidad y asintió de igual manera.

**FIN**


End file.
